Of Life and Love
by greenfly
Summary: ON HOLD. Legolas is put into an arranged marriage with an elven maiden, and to be honest he's not too bothered about it. That is until his best friend goes missing and he discovers what he thought impossible. A tale of love.
1. Campfire memories

**Of Life and Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings, however much I wish I did…

**Chapter One**

The sun had set and darkness reigned, but in a glade in northwest Mirkwood it was as light as day. Even though the seasons were approaching winter, a fire was burning merrily and on the grass beside it sat an entourage of elves. The tinkling of their laughter wove itself through the surrounding trees, but if any being other than an elf dared to step within the circle of firelight they would find themselves instantly in a deep sleep, such was the power of the mysterious magic of the elves. Perhaps that was why these elves were so relaxed, even though their mission was to investigate sightings of orcs on Mirkwood's border. Perhaps part of their ease was due to the two elves seated in the centre of the group, nearest the fire. One was Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Mirkwood. Next to him sat a female elf in a languid pose, wearing breeches. This was Kimberlien, Legolas' dearest friend and constant companion since they had met in childhood.

A perimeter patrol had been despatched to check that the area was secure and while they were awaiting the patrol's return, Legolas was trying to speak through his laughter to Kimberlien; an elf maiden of no great beauty but truly talented in the arts of war.

"And – stop laughing so hard Legolas! Do you remember when we were, ooo – I'd say about 350 years old and we visited Imladris after a particularly heavy rainfall, with your father? And then you had the bright idea to go into the forest? Does your perfect memory remember that?" Kimberlien asked teasingly, grinning from ear to pointed ear. Legolas however had stopped laughing abruptly. He definitely remembered the story that she was referring to and although it was incredibly humorous now, it hadn't been at the time. In fact, it had been very embarrassing. So many years later he was only just beginning to see the lighter side of it, and yet he knew that there was no way he could stop her from telling this tale… He scowled as his entourage leaned closer to Kim to hear better, their merry faces shining with anticipation.

Kimberlien raised her voice a little and grinning, began to recount their adventures with great animation, her audience darting amused looks at the Prince who feigned sullenness beside them, failing utterly as his dancing blue eyes shone with mirth.

"King Thranduil and Lord Elrond were having one of their 'boring' conferences and you suggested that you, Elladan, Elrohir and I all go and seek entertainment in the forest. We had hardly wandered far when we came upon a gigantic pool of mud and you, being a mindless idiot, had to go and fall into it. Then you decided to take your revenge on our justified mirth by pulling us in to join you! And I was only trying to help you out."

Legolas' face contorted with indignation.

"Frankly that is not true Kimberlien, and you know it. As I recall you were the one who first saw the pool and while I was having a discussion with Elladan regarding the differences between Greenwood and Imladris– ."

" – It was a debate and you were claiming that you could eat more cherry pies than him in a minute– ."

" – **_And_**," He continued, ignoring her. "You thought it would be great fun to push me in. Also, you were not 'trying to help me out' and retain my dignity, but rather you were sitting on me so that I was held in the mud and you were clean."

"I would never do such a thing!"

"Then why did you call 'Dan and 'Ro over to help shove mud into my mouth?" The surrounding elves could only laugh harder as Kimberlien's own mouth opened with mock outrage. Legolas caught her eye, grinning as her sapphire eyes twinkled with amusement at the situation and the telling. Often the two – if not the four – had gotten into scrapes like this over the years and she liked to recall them often, if only to experience the indignation of Legolas and to laugh along with any audience she could muster as he attempted to put her _slightly_ exaggerated tale right. She delighted at the mirth that shone in his light blue eyes, assured that he knew perfectly well what she was doing and desperately enjoyed the banter. It was all the better when the twins were present – which they often were.

"Hold on…" She crunched her face in mock concentration. "You know what Legolas? I think you might be right…" She managed to convey amazement in her tone.

"Of course I'm right – I'm a prince." The listening elves gaped at this uncharacteristic show of pomposity on behalf of their Prince, but Kimberlien had a ready reply.

"Sure, the prince of the land where snooty elves live – wait – sorry. There is no such land because you are the only elf with enough snootiness to gain admittance." Some of the younger elves where severely taken aback at this show of disrespect to one of royal blood, but the older elves among them just continued to watch the banter like a ping-pong ball, smiles spread across their ageless faces.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Kim."

"At least I wasn't the one who chucked the sticky gunk into the face of our host..."

"Oh no…" Kim had resumed her tale.

"Oh yes. After we'd got a fair bit of mud into your mouth and you had somehow managed to stuff it up our noses. Do you remember? After the wrestling match you – the genius – decided that we should play a game. The mud pit was the base which you were 'guarding', and we had to get to it before you hit us with a handful of mud. By this time of course we had already missed supper and Lord Elrond (being the kind father that he is) had come looking for us – or stumbled across when walking – I'm not sure which…" She brought her self back with a jerk. "Regardless, Lord Elrond came upon the scene and you thought that he was me while I was sitting in a tree just above your head. So you decided to throw mud at him and for once, it hit. By the look on his face, I don't think he liked the taste as much as you did… _Lego_." The grins of the elves spread wider at the nickname.

"I'm warning you Kimberlien." Legolas said solemnly as Kimberlien laughed at him. He turned a despairing gaze upon his fellow elves and finding no help, decided to rise to his own defence. "It was not my fault! I thought he was you; you do look like him." Kimberlien stopped laughing.

"I regret that most severely Your Highness." She did **not** look like the elf Lord! Legolas grinned at her discomfiture.

"You look enough like him that Elladan and Elrohir thought that he was you, and he's their adar! Just after I'd realised my mistake, they came up behind the poor Lord and pushed him into the middle of the pool!" Kimberlien was laughing with renewed volume and Legolas was merrily chuckling, echoed by their audience.

"Well you know, 'Dan and 'Ro _do _walk around with their heads in the clouds. It was your fault Lego for telling them to sneak up behind me and ganging up."

"It was not my fault."

"Then why were you crying – like a _girl_?"

Now Legolas really was indignant.

"I did not! I deny that!"

"Come on Legolas, you had nightmares for a week afterwards."

"No I – how did you know?"

"Did you really?"

"No! Of course not."

"You did!" Kimberlien breathed in disbelief. Legolas mumbled something.

"What was that?" She prompted, nudging him.

"I thought we'd be banished." Legolas whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She guffawed and broke into a new wave of cackles while her fellow elves looked merely confused.

"I have an idea." Legolas said brightly. "Lets never do it again. How does that sound?" Legolas held out his hand expectantly but Kimberlien could only shake her head, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"I'm not so sure. The look on Lord Elrond's face was priceless. Just priceless." And as she broke into a new wave of laughter at the memory, Legolas could not help but join her.

It was a while before either Legolas or Kimberlien could say anything intelligible – each making the other laugh harder. But if one of the grinning elves sitting around them decided to listen more closely, every now and again they'd catch a word on the lines of "mud", "drip" and "shock". Once Kimberlien managed to say as much as: "And the look on 'Dan and 'Ro's faces when the realised what they had done!" which just set the two off on another bout of laughter, clutching their sides in pain even as their jaws ached.

By the time they had calmed down, the patrol had returned and Garthon – the head guard who often accompanied Legolas and Kimberlien on their travels – came to give the report. He began "Your Highness– ", but was interrupted.

"No Garthon, we are friends. Please, call me 'Legolas'."

Garthon's eyes narrowed slightly; they had had this conversation before. Then his eyes widened with surprise at what Legolas said next:

"No, scratch that. Please, call me 'Lego'."

Garthon looked around just in time to see Kimberlien ducking. Legolas had aimed a swat for the side of her head and with a start Garthon realised that Kimberlien had made a perfect imitation of Legolas' voice.

When he had once again regained Legolas' attention, Garthon smilingly delivered the report of all clear before leaving to join the singing of the other elves – rejoicing as the stars appeared in the sky one by one.

Soon after, the fire was extinguished and as the elves settled in their trees to rest, Garthon stared long at the bright star of the elves – Earendil, the star of Hope.

There was thought no need for a watch tonight since they still resided deep within Mirkwood, but Garthon knew that he would remain alert even in sleep should danger come. He was sworn to protect the prince and he would with his life, if it were necessary. Turning to look at his charge he smiled. Subconsciously Kimberlien and Legolas edged closer together in their sleep – perhaps for a feeling of protection, for danger dogged their footsteps and safety had often only been achieved through their unfailing friendship. They had both faced so many hardships, and both were still so young… Gently he shook his head and returned his gaze to the heavens. To Earendil.

In the shadow of the stars Garthon swore to himself that he would let no harm befall his charges while he yet lived.

Little did he know just how quickly that vow was to be broken…

* * *

**A/N**

Right, there's chapter one and here's the usual plea for reviews. I know where this fic is heading and it will be a long one, but to write I need to know if anyone is actually reading it. And to know that I need you to REVIEW. From experience, the number of reviews I get will have a direct affect on when the next update will be. So review! Great things are planned for this fic… I tell you now.


	2. Parting's such sweet sorrow

**Of Life and Love**

**Disclaimer:** I own very few things. The rights to 'Lord of the Rings' is not included. Pity, that.

**Chapter Two**

The next day dawned bright, even as a chill wind ruffled the leaves of the many trees in Mirkwood forest. In a grassy glade a small number of elves made ready to leave, covering all traces of their presence. A sense of peace permeated the space.

Today the elves were to continue their march to the border of Mirkwood, where they would begin looking for signs of the passage of _Yrch_; the creatures of the dark.

The entourage was small, their strength in stealth rather than numbers. Their mission was to remain undetected by any orcs and then report back to the palace and the King with what information they could gather about this new threat.

At some invisible signal they all begin to file away into the forest, some alert guards walking ahead and behind as they main body of elves picked their way through the foliage. In the very centre of the group walked Legolas, conversing quietly with Kimberlien. Her movements were slow and purposeful; she did not like what she was hearing but Legolas seemed oblivious despite his usual sensitivity. He was indifferent to the matter, more resigned to his fate than anything else. Kimberlien nodded again as she walked, her mouth dry.

"Adar is bent on finding a suitable candidate. Even as we left he was expecting a messenger from Lothlorien. He was certain that this would be the one. I believe he has already arranged the marriage, and all that is left is for me to meet her and to perform the ceremony." Kimberlien gently pushed aside a branch that was barring their path, letting it fall into place again behind them.

"It is said that she is of great beauty…" Legolas continued dreamily; he was picturing his bride-to-be. Kimberlien was staring fixedly ahead.

Grothdur – as Head Guard and one of Prince Legolas' personal guards – walked a step behind the two and could not help but listen to their conversation. He knew of what Legolas spoke. King Thranduil was desperate to find a suitable maiden for his son and heir, and Legolas was content to leave him to it. And now a suitable bride had been found and Legolas was engaged. These young ones grew so fast…

"Do you even know her name?" Kimberlien said harshly. Legolas looked at her, startled, but she refused to meet his eyes. The pace of the party quickened as Kimberlien lengthened her stride and Legolas kept up.

"Gwenneth, I believe."

"That's nice." Kimberlien's tone softened. "I hope that you and Gwenneth are happy together and enjoy many prosperous years in union. May the Valar look upon you both with favour."

"Thank you." Said Legolas softly. It heartened him greatly that Kimberlien approved and wished them well, even if her words were standard. Her thoughts bore much importance with him. And yet… there was an undercurrent to her words. Did he detect a hint of sadness? Of despair? No, Kimberlien would tell him if she were not content. She would not give her blessing if she did not approve. That was what had dissolved many previous attempts of elf maidens for his hand in marriage. Kimberlien had disliked them for one reason or another and had proven to him each time that they were unworthy. He would always rely on her judgement. He would never have guessed that Miraen could have been so evil… Thanks the Valar that Kimberlien had had her wits about her.

Behind them, Garthon shook his head sadly. He had been an aspiring young warrior when the Prince was born, and had been allocated into the services of the Prince. Soon after, the Prince had met Kimberlien and had remained at her side ever since. He knew them both as well as if they were his own children. It was clear to anyone who looked that they adored each other, but so far it seemed that Garthon was the only one who could see any bond deeper than friendship. To him, Kimberlien's love of Legolas was as bright as Earendil, yet Legolas had no idea. He merely thought of her as his soul mate. To her he was her life. And yet he did not know! Kimberlien was only beginning to see the truth herself. Grothdur had spoken to them both, of course, but was unwilling to further intervene should Legolas not reciprocate Kimberlien's feelings. As a mentor and almost father-like figure to them both, Garthon was aware that any words he should utter would carry a lot of weight on the hearts of these two elves.

The two before him were now walking in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Legolas' dreamy, Kimberlien's bitter-sweet. She could interfere no more. The most important thing to her on this earth was the happiness of her friend, and he was content with what arrangements had been made. She must leave everything be. And yet deep in her heart, the dark voices that speak truths we do not wish to hear whispered to each other. She would not survive if she saw Legolas fall into another's arms, they said. Her heart would break, and she would fade.

But as yet Kimberlien was impervious to these sub-conscious mutterings and brought herself back to the forest they were walking through.

"So mellon-ninn, you are finally to marry." Legolas nodded, a smile playing across his lips. Kimberlien noticed his contentment and suppressed her sadness. Her voice was soft as she asked him what he knew of his bride-to-be and he related the stories of her beauty. Ah… beauty. What would that be like to have? She smiled weakly and joked with Legolas as they walked, side by side. At least she would have this last week with him, before he was to meet his bride and her beauty, and be lost to Kimberlien forever.

Suddenly and simultaneously she and Legolas halted, the sound of hurried footsteps approaching. About to unsling their bows from their shoulders, they relaxed as they heard a faint birdcall come from the shade of the trees. It was the signal of the mission, meaning that the approaching being was an elf sentry. Sure enough, young Nhie appeared and hurried towards Grothdur.

"_Yrch_ tracks have been found sir. Iaenfadar believes that at least thirty _yrch_ have passed, perhaps more."

Legolas and Kimberlien exchanged hasty glances as Grothdur swallowed. So many! And so close! They would have to warn the King as soon as possible.

"You have marked the place?"

"Yes, sir. Iaenfadar walks their trail even as we speak."

"Very well. We shall investigate further to better approximate their number, and then head for the palace."

"Yes sir."

Few heard Nhie's acknowledgement, for hoofbeats intruded upon their senses. Whipping around, the host drew their bows and placed arrows upon the taut strings in readiness of the approaching menace.

A beautiful horse rode into view, and noting the rider upon it the entourage relaxed once more. It was Trwy, King Thranduil's fastest messenger.

Amid greetings from the company, Trwy swung gracefully down from his horse and stroked her mane, whispering a couple of elvish words into her ear. Snorting, she pawed the ground as he rapidly left her side and made his way to Legolas, who stepped forward to meet him. Trwy bowed and proffered his message.

"With all due respect Your Highness, His Majesty requests your presence with the utmost haste at the palace. He has received news that her Ladyship Gwenneth is on her way from Lothlorien and will be arriving shortly. He kindly requests that you are there to meet with her Ladyship and her family, and so begin the marriage ceremony." All eyes were on Trwy as he finished Legolas' message and turned to Grothdur. No one noticed the blood drain from Kimberlien's face, or how she reflexively clasped her hands before her to hide their trembling.

Trwy continued.

"His Majesty also requests news in regards to the success of this mission so far, and if you deem it important to continue. Else you are asked to return to the palace with His Highness." Trwy finished, turned back to Legolas and bowed once more before straightening and taking a step back, giving both Legolas and Grothdur time to digest this new twist of events. Grothdur answered first.

"I thank His Majesty for this message and his trust, but I must deliver disheartening news. A large company of _yrch_ has just been discovered not far from here and I fear that we are all in danger." He nodded as Trwy's eyes widened and darted to Legolas. "We ask for reinforcements while part of our company continues to track the beasts. I will send with you half of our company for the protection of the Prince."

Legolas turned to him to argue, but Grothdur shook his head and Legolas' mouth closed with a snap.

"It is too dangerous Your Highness. They are too close to the palace." Grothdur turned once more to Trwy.

"Please give us a moment to part ways." Trwy nodded and walked back to his mare.

Grothdur looked about him and his eyes were caught by Kimberlien's pale figure. His face became drawn.

"Nhie, please tell Iaenfadar to halt until we rejoin him, but not to lose the tracks." With a nod, Nhie ran off.

By now the rear-guard had caught up with them. Quickly, Grothdur issued his orders for them to accompany Legolas on his return to the palace. They nodded in understanding, and grouped near Trwy as Grothdur turned to the rest of the company.

Kimberlien felt his eyes sweeping through them, and knew he was making the difficult decision of who would continue on in danger, and who would return to safety.

She could not bear to look at Legolas, who was standing just in front of her watching Grothdur. She could not stand him. He was going to get married. In a mere few days he would be given to someone else and things would never be the same. He was not to be hers… She felt her heart crumble and it was agony. It was the unbearable pain of having her heart break into tiny shards that drove her to her decision. A decision that would change her life.

"Grothdur," she stepped past Legolas to her mentor, knowing instinctively of the questioning glance that Legolas threw at her even if she didn't see it. "I wish to accompany Iaenfadar in tracking the_ yrch_." Grothdur was startled, but looking deep into her eyes he saw pain, and understood her reasoning. Reluctantly he nodded acquiescence.

Legolas started. What was going on? Why was Kimberlien not coming to his wedding? What were she and Grothdur _doing_? He watched in a daze as Kimberlien resumed her former place and Grothdur divided the company in half, both of them refusing to meet his eye. Why were they doing this to him?

Legolas looked angrily about him. He felt betrayed by his best friend. She had finally approved of a bride for him and was not even going to come to his wedding. Probably all she wanted was the adventure of an _yrch_ hunt, and then she would return and laugh at how he had to come running at his father's bidding and she was as free as a bird, having no father... Well, Legolas thought to himself, two can play at that game.

Grothdur turned to Kimberlien once more before he took his leave with Legolas, and grasped her by her shoulders.

"I am sorry to part with you so, Kimberlien. Dear child." Kimberlien met his eyes in surprise at the unusual endearment. True she considered him almost as a father, but… He leant closer to her and whispered so that only they could hear.

"He cares for you Kimberlien. Deeply, but in his own way. Do not run; do _not_ let it break your heart. Be joyous in the love that you have. Gwenneth will be his wife but you are his lifelong friend. I believe she may even be fearful of you." His lips quirked as he pulled back from her again. He did not know that his words came too late.

"Take care Kimberlien, I wish to see you soon."

But his wish would never come true.

* * *

**A/N**

Aralas - No, this will not be slash. I have nothing against slash and have read some very well written ones, but I don't think that I could write it to save my life.

As for Grothdur, he's Legolas' personal guard and has been since Legolas was ickle, and since Legolas has always been with Kim… he got to know her pretty well too. He cares for them only as a father would.

Does that answer everyone's questions?

A thanks to Elven Hope and Aralas, of course for being wonderful and reviewing. But anyone else reading this story: have _you _pressed the 'Go' button in the corner? Why not! As always: more reviews for me, more chapters for you.

Ciao!

Greenfly


End file.
